Animal Crossing: Girl's World
by Secret crush04
Summary: In the beautiful town of Neon all is well until weird things start happening. What will Minori Oxnard and Jennifer Kitomi do about it. Rated T for later chapters. The summary sucks, i know.


**Writers Note: **This is my first fan fiction. I really hope you like it. I don't completely know what I'm doing so if anyone has any tips or anything they would be very much appreciated. Well that's about all I have to say for now.

**Disclaimer: **I suppose to do a disclaimer right? Anyway, I don't own Animal Crossing or any of the company's that made it, all I own is my laptop, my DS and my ideas. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter One**

A young girl sat at her vanity, staring happily into the mirror as she brushed her long blonde hair. It reached to about her elbows. She had light brown eyes and fair skin. She lived in the town of Neon, in the Animal world. She was about 15 years old and had a job at Tom Nook's mall in the hair salon. The phone on her bedside table rang, knocking her out of her dazed state. She stood up and walked to the phone. She checked the caller I.D. It was Tom. She answered in a cheery voice. "Mornin' Tom!" She said cheerfully. "Good morning Minori." Tom replied somewhat groggily. "Got any good news today?" Minori asked as cheerfully as before. "It depends." Tom started hesitantly. "Depends on what?" Minori asked questioningly. "Well, have you ever wanted a roommate?"

_Three hours earlier…_

Jennifer Kitomi is a 14 year old runaway from an abusive/overprotective family. She looked about 13 years old. She had light brown hair that went alittle below her shoulders, dark blue eyes and pale skin. She trudged through the mud, her pink sun dress drenched through by the pouring rain falling at four in the morning. The only dry part of her was her feet in her bright red rain boots. She looked up at a gate house in front of her. She thought lack of sleep was causing her to hallucinate and walked on, staring at the ground in front of her. She coughed weakly. Just as she walked through the gate the world felt like it was spinning. She felt dizzy and nauseous. She fell weakly to the ground with a dull wet thud. She lost consciousness. Two men ran over to her. They looked concerned as one of them lifted her into his arms and carried her to town.

She woke up about and hour and a half later, lying on a couch in someone's living room. The suitcase she had been carrying was on the floor next to her. She sat up weakly and looked around. The room looked rather…pink. Almost everything was different shades of pink. She smiled. Pink just happened to be her favorite color. She continued to stare around her. Then she heard a door knob turn and in walked a young woman. She appeared to be around 21. She had pink hair in a rather stylish bun. She had big dark brown eyes. She looked over at Jennifer and smiled. "Are you feeling ok hun'?" She asked kindly in her southern bell accent. Jennifer nodded, not noticing the poodle ears on the side of the woman's head. She was still very groggy. "Mah' name is Harriet, what's yours?" Harriet asked. "It's very nice to meet you, my name is Jennifer but most people just call me Jenny." Jennifer/Jenny said half cheerfully, half groggily. Harriet gave her a sweet smile. "You have wonderful manners." She stated sweetly. "Thank you." Jenny said. She sneezed, covering her nose with her hands. "Oh dear, you may have a cold." She said, kneeling on the floor and feeling Jenny's forehead. "It seem that way." Harriet said concernedly. "I'll get you a blanket and make some soup, okay hun'?" Harriet said, standing up and walking to chest of drawers across the room. Jenny nodded slowly. Harriet came back with a fluffy pink blanket and wrapped around Jenny's shoulders. "Thank you." Jenny said. Harriet smiled and walked to the small kitchen in the corner. She poured a can of chicken soup into a pot and set it on the stove. She turned the stove on and stirred. "How did I get here?" Jenny asked quietly. "You passed out in front of the town gates, Copper; the head guard carried you into town." Harriet said, still stirring. Jenny smiled. "That was very kind of him." Jenny said. Harriet nodded. "He is indeed a kind man." Harriet sighed dreamily. Jenny gave a weak giggle. "So, what's this place called?" Jenny asked. "This is the town of Neon." Harriet said. "There wouldn't happen to be anywhere I can move into here, would there?" Jenny asked meekly. Harriet's ears perked up but Jenny didn't seem to notice. "You want to move here?" Harriet asked over her shoulder, not sure she heard her right. Jenny nodded. "But you're so young." Harriet said, bewildered. "I know but I want to be independent!" Jenny said cheerfully. She seemed to be more awake now. Harriet gave a little laugh and smiled at her. "Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped, I'll call Mr. Nook and see if he has a place for you." Harriet said. Jenny nodded cheerily. "You're not the first young human girl to move into Neon." Harriet said, dialing a phone number. Jenny frowned in confusion. Human? "Um, excuse me?" Jenny said quietly. "Yes?" Harriet said. "What do you mean I'm not the first human to move here?" Jenny asked confusedly. "Oh, you didn't know?" Harriet placed the phone down. She hadn't finished dialing the number. She smiled at Jenny and walked over to her. Jenny stared at her. Harriet kneeled in front of the couch again and perked up her fluffy pink ears. Jenny stared at her, wide eyed.

_Back to the present….._

Minori waited on the couch, watching the television. Tom Nook had let her have the day off so that she could meet her new roommate. Minori was so excited. She always wanted a roommate. Ever sense she first moved to Neon a year and a half ago she had wanted one. She waited anxiously. She was hardly paying attention to the television. She kept glancing at the door. Finally then door bell rang. She leapt out of her seat and ran to the door. She opened it.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi again. I hoped you liked it! The ending wasn't great I know but I'll do my best in the next chapter. Please give me advice for the next chapter. Also, I need a name for the animal people. Everything I come up with sounds crappy. Please read and review. 

Till next chapter,

Bye bye!


End file.
